Same Book but Never the Same Page
by redtailedhero
Summary: Katherine Xavier is just the typical working girl who loves her family and her animals. She's friendly, easy going and has a dark past. Can her new family from the BAU help her forget her nightmares? Eventually Reid/OC
1. A Second Glance

A/N: To be completely honest I haven't seen all of Criminal Minds – I know, I know, I'm working on it. I have it ordered (seasons 1 -8 so far) and on the way to my house as I write this. Most of my information I gathered online so I hope it's pretty accurate. I only seen episodes with my sister-in-law to be while she was sick from school and I was looking over her. I saw another set of episodes on my day off the other day and I'm obsessed.

**Same Book but Never the Same Page**  
><strong>Chapter One :: A Second Glance<strong>

Garcia sat at her computers, multiple information on each of the screens. She was making a file for case they just solved. While the information was downloading for a file transfer she gazed upon the screen which had the picture of a female on the left column. The girl had an all-out, teeth flashing, grin; the smile reach way up into her brown eyes. Her hair was a light reddish brown with two white streaks that framed her face, much like Rogue from the X-Men movies. The page itself looked like a blog, or an online journal. The current update was marked April 10th, which was just the day before. Garcia let out a chuckle at something she read and smiled.

The door of her office swung open causing her to panic and minimize the screen, knocking over some of her knick knacks in the process. "What was that Baby Girl?" Morgan asked catching only a glimpse of a picture on her screen before it disappeared. "Nothing important." She smiled at him as she spun around to face him. He gave her the 'I don't buy it' look before he spoke again. "We are going to dinner, you coming?" He asked. "Sure, where are we heading?" She started gathering her things together. "The steak house that J.J likes." He stated. "Alright, give me a minute I'm just finishing the file transfer. I'll meet you in the lobby in a moment." He stood there and raised a brow. "I'll just wait for you."

Normally she wouldn't mind but she wanted to finish reading the online post. She fiddled with the bottom of her skirt and started getting flustered, in a nervous tone of voice, she spoke. "No, no it's fine. It will take two minutes and I'll be right down." He stared her down. "I can wait two minutes." He looked at her for a moment and sighed. It wasn't like her to keep important things from him. "What's this really all about?"

Garcia was still fiddling with her hands as she looked down at his shoes. "I'm not ready to talk about it." She whispered. "I'll tell you when I'm ready – I promise." She looked up at him, obviously upset. "Are you in trouble somehow?" He asked, concerned of his best friend. "No, no trouble. Just personal things." She hoped he understood.

"Alright, you better not be lying. I'll give you a minute." With that he turned around and walked out the door. Garcia spun around in her chair and maximized the screen again, she felt bad about not telling Derek; she told him almost everything. She smiled at the picture of the girl before closing the webpage out altogether. She checked over her transferred files to make sure they all finished perfectly. Grabbing her purse she walked out the door without a second glance.

**Three Months Later**

Penelope was sitting in her office chair; streaks of tears filled her eyes as she read the same blog she has been reading for the past four months. Her cellphone buzzed on her desk and she glanced at the caller I.D – unknown name stared back at her; more tears started falling at a rapid pace. She hit ignore. A knock came upon her office door and before she could answer the door opened. She didn't turn around but she minimized her screen quickly. She tried not to let her body shake in sobs, but failed miserably when her phone indicated a new voicemail.

Morgan quickly closed the door behind him when he noticed her quivering shoulders and rushed to her side. "Garcia, what's wrong?" He asked and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with puffy red eyes. "I – I d-d-don't…" She stated but sobbing racked her body almost to the point where she couldn't breathe. Morgan knelt down in front of her, spinning her chair to face him and placed his hands on her knees. "Penelope, you need to calm down first." He traced circles on her knees and held her gaze as she took in some deep breaths to calm herself down. "Now Baby Doll, you can't lie to me anymore. What is going on?" He asked; his voice gentle and patient. He knew that the woman was hiding something from him for months; her moods have shifted a lot during work. She wasn't always herself when she answered the phone, almost lost in thought. It bothered him but he was respectful of her privacy. Now that she was in tears he needed to know what was wrong.

Penelope nodded her head and wiped away her tears. "I have been reading this online blog for about four months. I enjoy it. The girl who writes it is funny, smart and compassionate about her work. She'd made me laugh, cry and get angry." She paused looking at Morgan. He wanted to ask her what that had to do with anything but he would wait for her to explain.

Garcia could see the gears moving in his head. She sighed and gently removed his hands from her knees spinning back to the computer to maximize her screen. The blogger's page was suddenly on the screen; same smiling girl that Morgan got a glimpse of a few times when he has come into her office. Garcia moved her mouse over a certain section of the post and highlighted it, she gestured for him to read the words on her screen.

'_As for other news, my half-brothers have been lying to me all these years about my half-sister's whereabouts. They told me that she was unreachable and none of them knew where she was. I really wanted to find Penelope for years now because she shares the same mother as I and a different father from myself and my brothers. I really want to remember more about mom and my sister. Damion was kind enough to give me her last known phone number. I'll be calling it today to see if she answers. I'm nervous; I haven't seen her since I was 12 when mom and dad died. Matthew said my efforts will go to waste, that this was a lost cause and I was better off just giving it up. I want to try anyway; there is so much I want to talk about. Wish me luck.' _

Morgan saw that the post was marked July 5th, about an hour ago. He looked down at Garcia with a frown. "I didn't know you had a sister." He stated. "I didn't want anyone to know. I a-abandoned her with her brothers. It's my fault both of her parents are dead." Another river of tears fell from her face. "Oh Mama, don't you dare think like that. Don't blame yourself for that. We have been through this before." He glanced over to her cell phone, the voicemail still unheard. "Was that her who called?" he asked. "I can only assume that it is. I don't know the number. I haven't traced it yet either." She wiped her eyes again. "Don't trace it, just listen to it." Morgan picked up the phone and pressed it into her hands. "Do you want me to give you some time alone?" Before he could finish the question her hand gripped his with a shake of her head. "No, stay. Please."

Garcia called the voicemail number, her hands shaking as entered her four digit passcode. She placed the phone on the desk after turning the speaker on. She needed Morgan to help her with this, she couldn't do this alone. She could feel herself getting nauseous as the phone connected with the message.

"Oh, wow um," A female voice filled the air, she sounded nervous and unsure of herself. "I wasn't expecting this to actually be your number. Shit, I mean oops. Let me start over - Penny, this is Katherine, your sister. Look I know it's been a long time, a really long time. I have been looking for you." The was a small pause. "I want to catch up. I understand if you don't… just text me if you want to. Erik told me you work in Quantico, so I assume that you must live close to there. I get coffee every day during my lunch break at Harry O's on C Street from 11 to 12. So yeah, I guess that's all. Sorry for the incredibly awkward voicemail. Bye." The two FBI agents were quiet. "If you wish to save this message-" Garcia hit the end button. "What do I do?" She asked Morgan in a panic.

"That is really up to you, Baby Girl. If you want to see her and catch up then I'd would go if I were you." He stated. "I don't need to catch up. I've followed her life for years." She admitted, suddenly feeling ashamed of the fact. "Well, she doesn't know that. You have nothing to be nervous about. Do you miss her?" He suddenly asked her. "What? Well yeah I miss her. She grew up to be an amazing person. I'm so proud to see what she has done with her life." Garcia answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Then see her. If you want I'll sit outside of the shop with the car for a fast get away if you get uncomfortable." Garcia smiled up at him. "You are my Angel." She stated and gave his hand a squeeze. "You keep saying that. Call her, text her – do what you need to do. If you need me to do anything for you, let me know." He gave her a hug and kissed the top of her hair. She hugged back, feeling better that she talked with him. "I'll be getting back to work." He stated as he turned to leave but paused in the doorway. "Almost forgot, Hotch would like any files you have on last week's case. He needs to send some copies to the courts." With that he closed the door to leave the Tech Goddess to do her work and make her plans. She picked up her phone and saved the phone number, attaching Katherine's name to it. "Katherine, I would love to catch up. I'll meet you there tomorrow." She read her text twice before sending it.

_A/N: So what did you guys think?_


	2. Sound the Alarm

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, etc.

**Same Book but Never the Same Page**  
><strong>Chapter Two ::<strong> **Sound the Alarm**

Penelope sat in the passenger seat of Derek's car, which was parked across the street from Harry O's. She was beyond nervous and the signs of that could be seen in the way she twisted the strap to her purse. It was 11:13 and Katherine was already inside the restaurant. "This is a bad idea. I don't feel well; I should just cancel and say I had car trouble." Penelope stated out loud as herself and Morgan looked over at the younger girl.

Katherine was dressed in black pants and wore a light short sleeved hoodie. She sat at the booth, book in hand while she chatted with the waiter. "I will not allow you to back out without meeting her. If it goes bad, just remember to pull your hair up in a ponytail. I'll call in and say we have work to do." Morgan stared over at his friend only to see the look of defeat upon her. "You're My Girl and you got this. Now go and be the amazing woman you are." He urged her. "Alright, Sugar, I'm going. Promise not to leave without me?" She stepped out of the car but stood in the doorway. "Penelope, quit stalling and get yourself over there. Time is ticking."

She closed the door in a huff and frowned at the building. Looking both ways, she crossed the street and only looked back to Morgan after she reached the sidewalk. He was starting at her and gestured for her to keep going when her eyes met his. Moving quickly she shuffled over to the door and entered hasty, startling the hostess with her abrupt swinging of the front door.

"Welcome to Harry O's." The hostess composed herself quickly. "Will it be just one?" She asked with a practiced smile on her face. "Actually I am meeting someone here." It would be completely awkward if she just walked over to the girl herself, considering she hadn't seen her in years. "To be honest, the person is my sister, but I seen her in years. I don't think you do reservations here but I'm looking for Katherine." Garcia started chatting nervously but the hostess grinned widely at her. "Oh my god! I have been waiting for this day. You are all that girl has ever talked about these past few days. She will be so happy to see you; follow me!" The girl, whose name tag read 'Rachael' was practically rocking on her heels with excitement.

The hostess walked her down the row of tables and pointed to Katherine's booth. "She is right over there. I'll let you introduce yourself. Good luck!" With that she walked away. Penelope took in a deep breath and walked over to the table. "Katherine?" She spoke, a small crack in her voice. The girl tore her eyes from her book and stared at her. "Penelope?" Katherine smiled at her. The Tech Queen could only nod her head; she never thought this would happen. Katherine stood up quickly and stood awkwardly in front of her. "It's good to see you." She paused. "Um, would it be incredibly awkward if I hugged you? Or should we just shake hands?" She asked, suddenly unaware what would be right for their circumstance.

Penelope recovered quickly and placed her bag on the booth seat. "A hug would be fine by me." She stated and opened her arms. The younger girl let out a small laugh of happiness and wrapped her arms around her sister. They parted after a quick moment and took their seats. "I'm glad you could make it." Katherine stated. "I hope you don't mind that I ordered already, I have only an hour for lunch."

Penelope shook her head. "No, that's fine. I'm not going to eat anything actually, probably just a drink." She stated. "Honestly I've been nervous about this all morning so I don't have much of an appetite." She admitted to the younger girl. "No, I understand you there." Katherine nodded her head. "It took me twelve times to actually call you and leave the message."

There was a small pause in their conversation, neither knowing where to start. Penelope took in her features, looking much like her picture on the computer screen, except her hair was a little bit longer, reaching the bottom of her shoulder blades. The picture had to be taken months ago. Her brown eyes shined brightly while her lips curled up in a small smile. She was tiny too, probably about 110 pounds soaking wet. Garcia always knew she'd be a pretty girl. "So how have you been?" Katherine's voice reached her ears.

"Oh, I've been good." The blonde haired female had no idea what else to say, but realized that there was so much she could talk about. It was just surreal being there, face to face for the first time in years. "I work full time, not married. I have a solid group of friends, they are my co-workers." She stated. "Nice, where do you work?" Katherine asked, not skipping a beat. "I actually work for the FBI." Katherine's eyes grew wide. "You're shitting me... Oops! I mean no way! That's pretty awesome. What do you do?" She was intrigued but took a moment to thank the waiter, Jim, who delivered her lunch.

"Would you like anything miss?" The waiter asked Penelope. "I'll just a water with lemon, please." She waited for him to walk away before answering the girl. "Well I'm a Technical Analyst. It's not that amazing as it sounds." She stated.

"Well doesn't that mean you do a lot of the research of the bad guys?" Katherine asked. Penelope nodded her head. "Yeah; something like that and some other things as well with the computers." She admitted.

"Are you kidding me?! You like are super awesome! You are an important part of saving lives, not everyone needs a gun on them to save someone. I understand that it takes a lot of work to do your job. God, that's just really cool. I would have never guessed that as your job." Katherine bit into her sandwich.

Penelope couldn't help but smile as Katherine gushed with pride over her. "Thanks. What about you?" She asked already knowing the answer, but it'd be nice to hear the words from her. Jim had returned with her water and placed it on the table before taking his leave again.

"I work in Animal Rescue. I work primarily in local animal control and cruelty investigations but I am part of the Emergency Response Team for the Humane Society of the United States." Katherine stated right before she sipped her tea.

"That's amazing. So you save lives as well." Penelope stated getting a grin in response. "Yeah you could say that."

Lunch was going smoothly; both deciding not to talk about the past but time was running out. "Look Katherine, I'm sorry I left you. I just figu-" Penelope was cut off. "Stop. We have more time to talk about what happened in the past at a later time. I really just wanted to meet with you and catch up. I'm sure we have plenty of things to discuss from good days and bad days to days we wish never existed. However, today is today and I think our get together went rather well. Let's not soil it with ugly things." Katherine gave her a sad smile. "I'd really like to do this again sometime. Perhaps we can do dinner or just hang out."

Penelope nodded her head. "I'd like that very much as well." It was then that the two split ways, Katherine getting back to her job at the animal rescue agency and Penelope getting into Morgan's car.

"From the looks of it, I'd say it went rather well." He gave her a smile as she buckled her seatbelt. "It did. It really did. She's way better in person than she is in her blog. Thank you for bringing me here." She responded to him as she watched her younger sister make her way through the streets, _Humane Law Officer_ printed on the back of her hoodie.

When Morgan and Garcia arrived back at the office, J.J was the first to question their disappearance. As the Tech Goddess bee-lined for her office, J.J looked over at Morgan. "Did you guys get lunch without me?" She asked. "Nah, I was helping her with something personal." He answered as he made his way to his desk.

J.J looked over at Penelope's doorway in confusion and worry. "Everything alright with her?" She questioned getting Dr. Reid's attention on the conversation. "Yeah, she's good. I'm sure she'll tell you all on her own when she is ready." He took his seat and looked over at Reid. "Anything new Pretty Boy?" He asked.

Before he could answer Hotch stepped out of his office. "I'll need everyone in the meeting room; we are being prepped for a new case."

***One Week Later***

They were on the plane, heading back to base. Penelope scanned through the last few posts on Katherine's page as she had been too busy with the case in South Carolina to keep up. There was a new picture up, this time she was kissing the muzzle of a dog that was looking at the camera. Penelope smiled as she reread the few sentences from the post from last week.

_So I met my sister today, I was super nervous but she's totally awesome. You'll probably never believe me but she works with the FBI! How awesome is that? She's a total sweetheart too. I don't see why my brothers were so worried about me meeting her._

The two girls had been texting back and forth regularly which caught the attention of her other co-workers but they didn't question it just yet. Garcia didn't say anything to them about it either. Two days ago, J.J did question if it was a boyfriend that she would be meeting in the near future, but Penelope just laughed a little and waved her hand.

Penelope kept apologizing to Katherine for not getting together since their first meeting. Hotch requested that she went with the team this time. Katherine was more than fine with that; in fact she was on an Emergency Rescue Team mission out of state anyway. There was a string of tornadoes that had hit Texas which left a trail of disaster and homeless people and pets. So Penelope's little sister was out there climbing into houses that were torn apart and unstable to see if any animals remained alive. There was a new entry that was posted the previous night and it made her worry deeply about the girl.

_July 12__th__ - Today has been a difficult day. Christopher, from the Florida division, was my partner; we found body after body of deceased pets. I fear we are running out of time for the ones that have been injured and trapped. With the list of reported missing pets growing we are trying to search any houses on our list. We stopped at one house where a Beagle was reported to live. I found him in basement area with a broken leg; he must have fallen through the floor. Christopher held a rope line while I went in to grab him. The roof collapsed and almost took Chris out making him drop the line. I only scuffed my knees a little. He called for backup from team C who was only three blocks away. They carefully dug the dog and me out. The dog did in fact bite me when I grabbed him but I don't blame him. My hand is swollen though and it's hard to type this without fixing all of my spelling mistakes. Tomorrow I'll be stationed at the temporary shelter to reunite families with pets. I feel drained. Night all. _

"Who is that?" Reid asked, peering over the woman's shoulder, interested in the picture on the screen. "Nothing!" Garcia, caught off guard, slammed her screen shut quickly, catching the attention of the entire team with her quick and nervous response. "I… I mean no one. It's no one." She tried to cover up her mistake.

"Didn't look like no one." He stated as he took a seat across from her. She looked nervously at the team who tried not to stare with interest but it was hard not to do so. "Fine, fine!" She reopened the laptop and turned the screen to everyone else. "It's just an online blog I have been reading." She stated.

She could tell that no one believed her that was JUST a blog she was reading. "Okay, fine!" She whined and looked over at Morgan for support. "Just tell them Baby Girl." He stated. By this time Reid was leaning forward inspecting the page. He took in the picture of the girl and the dog first before reading the blog post that was on the page. "You're not helping." Penelope stated at Morgan who just smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. "You were going to tell them soon anyway; might as well do it now while it's relevant in the conversation."

"She works in Animal Rescue." Reid stated after he read the post, this caused Penelope to turn the screen away from him quickly. "Hey!" She got defensive again causing Reid to frown. He didn't think he did anything wrong. Garcia sighed and looked down at the picture of the girl and remembered the text message she had received earlier. _Hey Penny, sorry I haven't texted all day. It was a rough one. Off to bed; text you tomorrow. _"She's my sister." Penelope stated after a moment.

There was a long moment of silence before J.J spoke up. "Whoa! What?" There was another quick pause but before Penelope could say anything J.J started with a rapid fire of questions. "When did this happen? How did you find her? How long have you known?"

"J.J – give her a moment." Morgan laughed at the girl. Garcia sighed and began to explain her story about Katherine and why she was kept a secret. She talked about how she has been following her life for years, but of course Katherine doesn't know that. She talked about Katherine contacting her and their lunch date from the previous week. It was a little surreal to finally tell everyone about her sister, she wasn't sure how she was going to tell the team in the first place.

"So when do we meet this girl?" J.J asked when they landed at the airport. "Huh?" Garcia was confused at first, she had only met with her sister once since they started talking again, was she really ready to introduce her to her family? "Well, I mean I'd love to meet her, but if you don't want us to I understand. Our life style isn't the best for others to be around." The female stated.

"No. I'd love for her to meet you all. I just don't know how she'll feel about it. I'll ask her when she gets home from her rescue mission." Garcia stated. "Well, let me know. She sounds super nice and now I understand all the smiling when you read you text messages."

***Three days later***

Katherine looked out of the plane window, she was beyond tired. Her entire squad was released from the Texas rescue as team two arrived. Her shoulder grew heavy with the weight of Marcus' head resting on her. She was a little sad that they only time she has with her normal partner had been for the plane rides. She knew he worked with a lot of the larger animals; such as the horses and cows in the barns. The male literally passed out as soon as the flight took off and had not moved since.

A voice came over the cabin speakers announcing the flight was coming to the landing point and it was time for everyone to put up their trays and sit their seats up right. She gave two gentle shakes to her partner. "Marcus, wake up buddy. We are home." She whispered in his ear.

A groan of annoyance came from the man as he lifted his head off her shoulder. His tired eyes blinked as he looked at her when they suddenly widened with realization. "Damn Kat, I'm sorry about that." He moved away quickly knowing that the girl was uncomfortable with most human contact as she got catastrophic easily. "It's fine. You were exhausted and I think I'm too exhausted to even care." She stated as she looked back out the window.

As soon as they landed she turned her phone off of airplane mode and waited for any messages. "We are waiting for a gate to be open. We apologize for the delay." The flight attendant's voice came on the loud speaker. Katherine could have pulled her hair out. She just wanted to be in her own bed after a long bath. Instead she loaded her blog up on her phone and began typing a very short and simple update.

_July 16__th__ - Each trip is just as hard as the last. The team is worn out, exhausted and basically dead on their feet. However, we continue to do this job. We will witness the pain and sorrow, become the punching bag or shoulder to cry on for those who are so caught up in their loses that they don't know what to do. Even after witnessing the horrors of a natural disaster we can still see the good that comes from our job. Families have been reunited with each other and pets, and though they will have struggles until they are whole again it feels great to be a part of the healing process. Although I am no longer stationed at the temporary shelter I know I made a difference for some people and definitely some animals. I wish the best for the second team and hope they return to their homes with the same feeling of good in their hearts. As for me, I can't wait to get home and rest for a few hours. Work again in the morning and it's good to be home._

It was still a little hard to type with her hand in a bandage after being bitten by that dog; it was no longer swollen but achy. After she posted her entry she closed her eyes, leaning her head against the back of the seat. Her phone vibrated with a new message and she looked down at the screen. There was a text from her brother, Shawn. _'I will be waiting in the parking lot C when you land. Matthew didn't want you to drive home. So happy you're home safe.'_

She was thankful for that message, she wasn't going to be driving anyway but now she didn't have to pay for a cab. Another message came into her phone, this one from Penelope.

'_I hope work is going okay. I was hoping that we could get together once you get home. I'd like to invite you over for dinner. Let me know what you think. Stay safe.' _There was a little heart symbol at the end of the message that made her smile. She saw no harm in texting her back today. _'Penny, just landed back at home actually. Would love to meet up for dinner but I work all week. Want to meet for lunch during the week and dinner this weekend?' _

"We're ready to un-board. Please check your seats and in the overhead compartment for stowed away items. Care when opening the overhead compartments as items may have shifted during the flight."

Katherine grabbed her carry-on bag that was at her feet before standing and making her way off the plane. Marcus followed beside her. "Want to split a cab and just crash in the guest room tonight?" He asked. It wouldn't be the first time she took over the spare bedroom after a rescue mission. "Nah, Shawn texted me that he is in lot C. Do you want a ride home?" She asked him. "No, I'm out of his way. I wouldn't want to do that to him. I'll just see you in the morning, bright and early." He deadpanned. "See ya tomorrow Marcus." She stated as they split ways.

A/N: Thoughts?


	3. Common Courtesy

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, etc.

**Same Book but Never the Same Page**  
><strong>Chapter Three ::<strong> **Common Courtesy**

Katherine was sitting at her table sipping on her second cup of coffee while she waited for her sister. She already had a rough morning responding to her first call for duckling stuck in a sewer drain which wasn't so bad. Seven little ducklings were returned to mom after Katherine scooped them all up in a net. The second call was for a hording house that had twenty-three cats left behind when the owner was transported the hospital. The house was disgusting and she was lucky to have one of the newer officers dispatched to the same house, it took them two hours to round up the cats. When she finally was able to breathe fresh air again she was sent on the last and final call. There was a dog hit by a car at a busy intersection. After transporting it to the veterinarian for medical care she realized that she was covered in dirt, shit and blood.

When she arrived back at HQ her manager took one look at her and told her to pack it in for the rest of the day and tomorrow as well. Apparently Marcus was sent home as well after almost falling asleep at the wheel. Katherine was happy to have a shower and a change of clothes at her job; she scrubbed her skin raw of any smell of the hoarding house and changed into a pair of comfortable yoga pants and a loose fitted purple t-shirt with a paw print logo.

So here she sat since 10:30 sipping her coffee and waiting for Penelope to meet her. She spotted her older sister walking over to the restaurant with a man beside her and suddenly Katherine felt more awake with curiosity.

Penelope waved at Rachael, the hostess, before walking past the 'Please wait to be seated' sign. The man that walked with her made his way to the sit down counter instead of following her to the table. The older girl smiled at the younger one as she approached the table. Her smile fell quickly as she sat down. "Not to sound mean but you looked exhausted! Are you feeling alright?"

Katherine forced a smile at her. 'Yeah I just had a rough morning at work. I'd rather avoid the subject of my job for a little bit while I bask in the caffeine. How was your week?" She asked with another sip of her coffee. "Oh it was alright. I finished all the files and paper work for the case we just finished." She smiled as Jim came over to their table.

"Are you both ready to order?" He asked. "I'll have the turkey club, light on the mayo please." Katherine stated. "I'll have the soup of the day with a glass of water with lemon." Penelope stated. The boy wrote down the order and walked away.

"So who is the stud?" Katherine asked as she gestured to the tall, dark and handsome at the counter. "Oh, that?" Penelope paused not knowing that she saw them walk in together. "That's my co-worker Morgan. He was my ride here and decided he wanted some lunch." She looked over at him as well.

"What did you tell him? That I have cooties or something?" Katherine asked jokingly. "What? No!" Penelope answered loudly which caused Katherine to laugh. The noise from the two girls caught Morgan's attention and he glanced over at them. "He can sit with us you know." Katherine stated as she waved him over.

Morgan looked around him to see if she was calling someone else over, the girl smiled more when he realized that it WAS him that she was calling over. He got up from his spot, bringing his cup of coffee with him, and made his way to their table. "What's the matter Stud Muffin, are you shy?" She asked him as he stood in front of them. "No, just wanted to give you ladies some space." He answered with a laugh at her nickname for him.

"No space needed, just take a seat. The name is Katherine Xavier, pleased to meet you." She gestured for him to sit next to her sister. He took a seat and held out his hand. "Derek Morgan. The pleasure is mine." The waiter returned with Penelope's water and looked at Morgan. "Can I get you anything sir?" Morgan shook his head. "Nah, I already made my order at the counter." He answered.

The male FBI agent looked over at Katherine after the waiter walked away. "So Garcia tells me you're in animal rescue, how is that job?" He asked. "Tiring at times, uplifting at others. I have days of defeat and days of victory." She answered honestly. "Today is a tiring day, in case you're wondering."

"I assume you have some pets?" He asked. She barked a laugh. "Oh if only you knew." The waiter returned with their food, Morgan's included. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"So to really answer your question, yes I have pets. I have two dogs right now; a black and white pit bull Labrador mix named Radar who is probably the clumsiest dog I have ever owned. The second is a white German shepherd name Bailey and she's quiet the sweetheart. She however loves to terrorize my cat, Dewey." She stated. "Although, I take care of a lot more animals. How about you?"

"Yeah, I have a bulldog named Clooney. He's a riot." He answered. Garcia nodded her head. "He really is. What do you do with your pets while you are gone on your rescue missions?" Penelope asked the younger girl. "That's the best thing about working with animal lovers, everyone at the shelter does pet sitting. We help each other out for free. As long as I watch someone's pet while they're on vacation then it's an even deal." She explained.

Lunch was nice, she had learned more about Penelope and Morgan – even though they both say they weren't dating she wanted to believe otherwise. Both FBI agents' phones went off at the same time and they frowned. "Morgan." "Garcia." They answered simultaneously.

Katherine took this time to stare over the two of them, taking in features and little details. Morgan was well dressed, his t-shirt showed off his build. Hs eyes were currently a dark chocolate brown as his perfect eyebrows furrowed in thought. Penelope wore bright colors just as the last time they had lunch, her hair was up this time though. Katherine was sure those were a different pair of glasses as well.

The two of them sounded worried, Morgan started to pack up while chatting on the phone. Katherine looked at the time and frowned as it was only 11:34. Garcia got off her phone and frowned at the other girl. "We have work to do. I'm sorry." She stated as she gathered her things. "It's not a big deal." Katherine stated. "Will you call me when you get off and we can plan dinner this week?" Garcia asked as she stood at the table. "I'm actually off work for the day, so how about you call me when you're all done?"

Morgan was already at the register paying for everyone's lunch while Penelope blinked at her sister. "You're off?" She asked, confused. "Yeah, after this past week and then this morning my boss decided that I needed the rest of the day off and tomorrow as well." Katherine explained as she took the last sip of her coffee.

Garcia looked at Morgan and then back at the younger girl. "Would you like to come to my job with us?" Penelope blurted out. Katherine blinked twice. "Uh, is that even allowed?" She asked.

"Garcia, we got to go." Morgan called to her from the front. "Sure, sure. I just have computer stuff to take care of. And you can sit at Morgan's desk while we all get briefed." Garcia stated quickly. "What do you say? You can see what I do and we can hang out."

Katherine beamed at the idea. "I'd love to." She slipped her hoodie on and walked up to the register to pay for her meal. "I already got it, Peaches." Morgan stated which had the younger girl gapping at him; he ignored her look. "Ready to go Baby Girl?" He asked his co-worker. "Yeah, Kat's coming with us."

***With the BAU***

"Who is that?" Hotchner asked Morgan, pointing to the girl sitting at the desk. Morgan looked over at Katherine, who looked very much out of place; her feet up on the chair with her knees pressed to her chest. She was listening to an iPod that she had with her, moving her body to the beat of the music that no one else could hear. It earned her a few strange looks that she didn't notice, and if she did then she just ignored them.

Dr. Reid stared at the strange girl from as he approached he walked into the office. He recognized her from the blog page he read on the plane a few nights before. He found Morgan standing near Hotchner and gave him a questioning look. Morgan just shrugged at him and turned back to Aaron. "Uh, that's Garcia's sister. She was telling us about her the other night, remember? We were at lunch with her when you guys called us in. So we brought her here with us." He stated realizing that it really wasn't the best idea. "It was Garcia's idea; something about wanting to hang with her more."

Garcia looked over at Hotch and smiled. "Please don't be angry. She'll stay out of the way; you won't even notice she's here." Hotch sighed. "It's fine. Just don't let her get involved in the case. If you're busy in your office she is to stay out of the way and at Morgan's desk. Got it?" He asked. "Yes sir."

Reid walked into the conference room and closed the door behind him. Hotch signaled for him to find a spot so they could begin. J.J was already in her seat when Garcia sat down. "Is that her?" She asked the blonde haired Tech Goddess even though she knew it was. "Yes, she had off this afternoon and I couldn't pass the time up with her." She stated. "She's so pretty. Definitely has your smile." She stated and Garcia looked over at the girl, who was now smiling as she mouthed the words to whatever she was listening to.

"Alright, let's get started. For the past three weeks four bodies have been found in Culpeper. Each victim found differently but the same. " Hotch stated grabbing everyone's attention. He pointed to a picture of the first victim was Sarah Wallace. "Mrs. Wallace was found at her office. From the looks of it she cut away at her own skin and flesh. At first when you hear this you think of suicide, but there are clues as her being forced." He pointed to the next picture, the word 'avarice' was written above her head in blood. "This is not in her hand writing and the knife was nowhere to be found."

The second picture was of a young male; his face was missing the nose his eyes wide and bloodied. "Henry Boward was found in his apartment; he had overdosed on sleeping pills and asphyxiated on his vomit." Once again Hotch pointed two a second picture the word 'ego' written in blood on the wall.

The gears were turning in Dr. Reid's mind, this seemed familiar to him. "Both words can be taken in another way." He stated getting everyone's attention. "T-the words you have up there represent a deadly sin. Uh, ego can be seen as Pride, avarice as Greed and concupiscence is Lust." He explained before taking a second. "Let me guess, Mrs. Wallace had power in her c-company, such as a boss or manager?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "Mr. Boward was proud of his image, most likely a m-model or had something to do with the fashion industry. The last couple must be f-forbidden lovers of a sort or worked in the adult entertainment section."

Hotch nodded his head and looked at the last picture a man and a women both naked, lay in a pool of blood. "Yes, it seems that Mr. Hahn and Ms. Chrinno were after work partners. He and his wife were not doing well in their marriage and he was meeting up with Ms. Chrinno three times a week. He wore a bladed S and M device that not only killed him but Ms. Chrinno as well." The pictures indicated that the couple had been in a hotel room.

"The Unsub is following a movie." Reid spoke again. "The movie came out in 1995; called Se7en. The killer in the movie uses the seven deadly sins as his modus operandi."

"So we are looking for a copycat of a sort." Hotch stated. "Garcia, look up anything that you can find to see a connection with each of these people. I highly doubt he is pulling random people from the street. There was never a sign of forced entry at any of the crime scenes. Morgan and J.J, I want you out there questioning everyone the victims had contact with. Reid, I want everything you can get me about that movie in a write up. How the victims die, what the killer did, get me a copy of the movie if you must. I'm heading to police station there to get more information."

With that everyone filed out of the room, Garcia made a bee-line to Morgan's desk and tapped on Katherine's shoulder. The girl pulled her headphones out and looked at her sister with a smile. "Hey Kat, it looks like this might take a while. I'm so sorry. I understand if you want to head home." Penelope frowned.

Katherine shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter to me." She stated as she watched a blonde haired agent make her way over to them. The woman smiled at her. "Hey, I'm Jennifer Jareau; everyone calls me J.J though. You must be Penelope's sister." She held out her hand to properly introduce herself. "Yeah, I'm Katherine Xavier, most people call me Kat. It's nice to meet you." She shook the woman's hand and saw more people heading over.

Katherine was properly introduced with all of Penelope's co-workers before they each headed out to do their jobs. "Are you sure you don't want to head home?" Penelope asked looking at the girl. "Nah, I'm fine. Plus Stud Muffin doesn't mind me borrowing his desk while he is away, does he?" She asked loud enough for Morgan to hear as he got ready to leave.

He shook his head in amusement. "Yeah, she's definitely your sister." He glanced at Garcia. "The desk is all yours, Peaches." He answered. "Just don't drive the good doctor too crazy." He added, motioning to Dr. Reid, who was sitting at his desk across from her.

"I make no promises." She grinned and threw Reid a wink to show she was just joking. Reid blinked twice and fidgeted in his seat. Katherine smiled over at her sister and Morgan as they said goodbye. The brownish red haired girl looked around the office before resting her eyes on the doctor. "Do you mind if I play some music?" She asked him. He looked up at her and shook his head. "As long as it's not too loud then I don't have a problem with it." He answered.

Katherine gave him a big smile and dropped her head phones into an empty, clean mug on the desk before pressing 'play' on her iPod. The music was a little louder due to the cup but it didn't faze Reid. He watched her for a moment as she slowly took over Morgan's desk; finding some computer paper and a pencil she got to work on some art project.

She lost track of how long she had been drawing, she caught herself singing her iPod from time to time and would press her lips tightly together as to not distract the working man across from her. Every time she looked up and the man he was busy reading or writing. She wished to talk with him just so she had someone to converse with, but she understood his job was more important and so she remained as quiet as she could.

The Animal Control Officer was working on the shading in her drawing; it was of her dogs Radar and Bailey. She was putting more detail in Radar's eyes when Reid rolled back in his chair. The sound caused her to look over briefly before going back to work.

Katherine smiled at the picture, missing her dogs. She wouldn't see them until tomorrow when Lucy was able to drop them back off at her place. She didn't notice that Spencer has stood up and was walking past her when he noticed her drawing, which stopped him in his tracks. "Y-you're rather good." He stated as he cleared his throat, breaking the silence. He was awfully shy and she wanted him to feel less awkward around her. Katherine tore her eyes away from the drawing again. "Thanks. They're my dogs." She smiled and took noticed of the darkening skies behind him. "Geez, what time is it?" She asked out loud. "5:08" Dr. Reid answered as he looked down at his wrist watch. "No wonder I'm hungry." She muttered. "Do you guys have a place to get food nearby?" She asked, smiling at him.

"W-what kind of food?" He asked with a small stutter in his voice as he looked at her. "Anything will do. I'm starved." She answered. "Well, I have to r-run to the corner store to see if they sell a certain movie in their clearance s-section. W-would you p-possibly want to go for a walk with me? YouCanSeeWhat'sOnTheWay." He spoke rather fast at the end of his sentence but she was able to catch the words. "Sure!" She sounded generally excited and stood up, stretching as she did so. She grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. "After you Doc."

The walk was nice; Katherine asked him questions about himself. She was impressed to find out just how smart he was and he was charming too. She enjoyed listening to him talk, everything he said was interesting. She could tell he enjoyed talking in detail. Twice he stopped midsentence trailing off and she asked him about that as she walked backward in front of him so she could watch his expressions as he spoke. "I tend to freak people out with mindless blabbering." He answered. "Well that's just rude. I rather enjoy hearing you talk. I can tell what you're interested in and passionate about." She stated as she fell in step with him on his right side. He stopped walking for a mere second to step behind her and have her walking on his left side, putting him closer to the road. She smiled to herself at the gesture.

They came upon the small store and he held the door open for her. The strawberry brunette thanked him and walked inside making a bee-line to the cooler doors in search of a drink.

Reid found the movie in the clearance bin and watched Katherine as she looked at the drinks in the cold boxes. He was curious about her job and her background. He felt a smile grace his face as he watched her; she wore a face of determination as she looked though the doors in search of a certain drink. She must have found it as she did a little dance before opening the door and grabbing a bottle. She almost bounced back to Reid, vanilla coke in hand. "They don't carry this everywhere. I'm obsessed with it."

Reid paid for her coca cola, even though she told him not to. "It was only $1.59." He stated that it wasn't a big deal. They stopped at a pizza parlor and ordered a few slices and garlic knots. The doctor looked at her while they waited. She was pretty; her unique white strips that framed her face suited her well. She wore very little make-up which was prefect for her dark eyes. She had a slender frame that made her look almost fragile, like one trip and she was breaking her ankle. J.J was right; she had the same smile as Garcia.

Katherine had caught him staring at her and she smiled. "What ya doing Doc? Checking me out?" She teased. He blinked a few times and started stuttering again. "N-n-no, I-I was j-just-"

"I was only kidding Reid." She giggled; she had a lovely laugh too. "Order 61!" Their number was called and she bounced to her feet to grab their food. The rest of the walk back was quiet, not that either one of the minded. She placed the pizza slices on his desk as she went to deliver the garlic knots to Penelope, who stated she was 'Almost done and sorry again'.

She sat back at Morgan's desk; Reid was missing along with a slice of pizza. She didn't think any more of it and dove into the pizza. After two slices she started a new picture. It was a rough sketch as she couldn't remember every detail of everyone at the moment. It was of the BAU team as if they were posing for a picture. Deciding she'd work more on that at a later date she pushed it to the side and lost herself in the music that she played.

It was around 6:30 when Morgan walked into the office with J.J. "Good, you're still here." He spoke to Reid as J.J came over to talk with Katherine. "How was your time here?" She asked, feeling bad that the girl barely got to spend any time with Penelope. "It was alright. I drew and went on a walk to get dinner with the good Doctor." She stated. "You did?" J.J raised a brow as she looked over at the man. "Yeah, he had to get a movie for your boss or something. I wanted food. It worked out." She stated.

Penelope had walked over to them, finally done with her work and smiled at the girls. "I'm done for the day. Want to get ice cream or something?" Penelope asked. "Sure, sounds great!" Katherine slipped on her jacket and the two sisters headed out. "It was nice to meet you all. I'm sure I'll see you again." Katherine waved as she walked out of the office.

Morgan took a seat at his desk about ten minutes later and noticed the computer paper, a rough sketch of the team right in front of him. "Whoa, this is really good." Morgan stated. "Yeah, she said it's her dogs." Reid stated without looking up. Morgan gave him a confused look and looked at the next sheet to see the dogs. "Oh well, that one is awesome too. I was talking about this one." He passed the paper to him. J.J looked over Spencer's shoulder. "Wow, she is talented."

A/N: review?


	4. Welcome to the Family

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, etc.

To answer some questions: No she will not be joining the BAU - she has her own job. Second, remember I haven't watched all of this show so I have no idea on how the characters evolve from season one to season ten. So I apologize if I get things wrong.

**Same Book but Never the Same Page**  
><strong>Chapter Four :: Welcome to the Family<strong>

It was Wednesday night - Katherine was dancing around to the music she had playing in her apartment as she placed plates and silverware on the dining room table. Penelope laughed at the girl as she stirred the food in the pot that she was leaning over. They had been doing this every Wednesday for the past month and a half. It started right after the BAU returned after solving the "Se7en copycat' case. Katherine invited the team along with her two favorite co-workers, Lucy and Marcus, for dinner. It had been officially labeled as "Family" dinner by Penelope as of the previous week.

Katherine had really grown close with the Behavior Analyst Unit in the past month. J.J, Penelope and she would watch a movie on Sunday nights at J.J's place. She would join the team on their dinner nights on the town. Derek joined her at the gym on Tuesday mornings because it was the only day she didn't go into work early. Reid had taught her more things in the past month then she ever did in a college semester. She adored Hotcher's son to death and of course picked up lunch every day from Harry O's before going to the FBI department to have lunch with Penelope.

The Animal Control Officer had grown used to their scheduled week; it only faltered if she or the team were out on a case. The best thing about 'Family' dinner was that most of the guests didn't arrive until seven o'clock, which Katherine and Penelope used the time while preparing dinner to talk about things they had a hard time discussing face to face. They had busy work to keep them from becoming over emotional. They had grown so close it was hard to remember just months ago when they didn't talk.

This week Marcus came early to prepare the steaks on the grill. Lucy had joined him as they just started a relationship together. Morgan and Reid showed early as well as Morgan was Reid and Garcia's ride. The sister's co-workers all bonded outside together sharing some laughs as they sipped on their drinks.

Radar and Bailey sat patiently at Garcia's feet, waiting for her to drop something on the floor for them to gobble up. "Out of the kitchen you little gremlins." The Animal Control Officer stated as she caught the two beggars. "I'm gonna feed them in my room and keep them away from our dinner this time." She stated as she recalled Radar's trophy grab of last week's dinner, which so happened to be a good chunk of pork from Hotch's plate. "Yes, let's not have any more sneak attacks." Garcia agreed.

After putting the dogs in the other room the younger girl joined her sister in the kitchen, singing the words to the song that played over the speakers. For a moment that was all they did; cooked and sang. Finally Penelope broke the comfort level. "Okay, you start this week." She stated.

Katherine sighed. She hated starting; she never knew where to start. She knew this week was different though, this week she was ready to start from the beginning of it all. "Alright." She spoke, her voice barely a whisper. "I think I'm ready to talk about after the accident." She spoke normal now. Penelope stiffened. She stopped stirring the vegetables and looked straight at the wall. To be completely honest neither one of them wanted to talk about it – but they knew that they had to one day.

"I remember waking up next door at Mrs. Julie's house. The police had already told Julie what happened and she was in tears at the door. I was confused and walked over to her to see if everything was okay." Katherine paused a moment to look down at the counter. "The officer's brought me into the living room and sat me down. They explained to me what happened and what was going to happen with me. It was explained that my brothers were old enough to take me in but they wouldn't be able to afford to take care of me. I was to be put in foster care. Matthew didn't want me to go to the funeral so I missed out. I got a foster family; Glenn and Abby. They were great. They let my brother's come visit me all the time. All of them would get together only once a month and take me out for the day; other than that they're visits were separate."

Katherine walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. "The visits became more and more spaced out. During this time Glenn's sister committed suicide and it took a toll on him. They were very close but she had been fighting depression for years. Since their parents were deceased the funeral cost fell upon him. Money became tight and Abby told me that we had to cut back on things to make ends meet. Food was the first thing to change; no more snacks – only what was needed for meals. That was fine with me. Then after four months we had to watch the power we used." The younger girl was debating on ending the story. She never liked talking about it, only her brothers and Marcus knew.

"At the time I didn't notice that Glenn had developed a horrid drinking habit. I did notice a change in his mood. He was constantly angry and yelling at Abby and me. I got in trouble for the littlest things; laughing too loud, leaving the light on by accident, making noise as I got ready for school." She gripped the bottle tighter in her hand as she remembered things she wanted to forget. "I came home one day to find a nice shiner on Abby's eye. She told me that we had to keep the lights off unless we really needed them. So I did my homework as soon as I got home and still had sunlight. Nothing pleased him." Garcia was watching her sister; she didn't like the look in her eyes. It made her worry. It was almost like she was off in a different place, visualizing what she lived through.

"I remember the first time I was punished. I had tripped on a bottle on the floor because I couldn't see where I was going and busted my knee open. Not only was I yelled at for falling but also for bleeding. He dragged me down the hallway to the coat closet by my hair and threw me inside, locking me in for hours. The closet was packed with coats and there were boxes and shoes on the floor. There was no light and so my thirteen year old mind could only panic. I beat on the door with my fist until they bruised and screamed until my throat was raw. Abby found me there when she got home from work hours later. She tried to defend me but all that did was earned her more bruises."

Penelope was in tears, she couldn't believe she was hearing this. "While Abby suffered his physical abuse, I suffered the darkness. That closet became my personal hell hole. That's why I don't liked feeling cramped; I will walk up fifty flights of steps if there are more than three people in an elevator. I don't really care for the dark either; but that's easier for me to work with. After a year of enduring his wrath, Abby finally went for help and I was pulled from the house. By then Matthew was able to take me in." Katherine let out a shaky breath and looked over to Garcia. The tears ran down her cheeks as she quickly took two steps toward her and wrapped her into a crushing hug. "I'm so sorry for leaving you. I am so sorry!" Garcia cried into her shoulder.

Katherine stiffened, not from the hug but because Dr. Reid stood in her kitchen entrance; shocked and dazed as he stared at the sisters. Katherine knew he had overheard them, she just didn't know how much he heard. She wasn't one to let others know her weaknesses. The only reason her brothers knew is because when she was pulled from the house the authorities filled them in. The only reason Marcus knew was she had a small panic attack about two years ago on a call for animal rescue.

The doctor seemed to finally gather his words. "Sorry to interrupt," He began and Garcia pulled back from the hug and faced away from Reid, not wanting him to see her cry. "It's just, uh, it's just Marcus wanted to know if you had the onions he wanted for the grill? If so, could I get them from you?" He sounded nervous like he was sure they would be mad at him from intruding.

"Y-yeah." Katherine gathered herself and moved to the counter to grab the onions. "I'm gonna clean up in the bathroom real quick." Penelope stated as she hurried from the room. It was quite except for the music playing from the iPod dock. Katherine walked over to Reid and handed him the onions, their fingers brushed causing her to blush in embarrassment. "I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overhear all of that." He stated as he looked down at his feet.

Katherine looked down as well. "How much did you hear?" She asked him. "When you said you had to do your homework while there was still sunlight." He answered. Her brown eyes snapped up to his. "Look, Doc – I don't go around telling everyone what's wrong with me. I would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone else. I don't need it being used against me as a weakness or something that will hold me back from something. I don't want to be looked at with pity because I had an asshole foster father-" She was starting to ramble and he could feel her panic rising as he watched her chest starting to rise and fall quickly in the start of a panic attack.

He knew he needed to calm her down. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on her cheek and spoke softly at her. "Rin," He started with his own personal nickname for her. "Calm down. Look at me. Take a deep breath; it's alright." Her eyes met his; they were wide with panic but she forced the gulp of air into her lungs. After holding her breath for a moment she let it out. She repeated this twice with Reid's encouragement never talking her eyes from his. "I won't tell anyone. That's not my job or my place. If you want to tell someone I know you will." He spoke honestly. She closed her eyes and nodded her head as he removed his hand. "Also, it's not a weakness. Claustrophobia is typically classified as an anxiety disorder and often results in panic attacks. It is commonly the result of many situations such as the one you experienced as a child." He stated.

She smirked at him and forced a small chuckle. "I love when you talk smart to me." She was being honest and he could tell she was, this caused him to feel nervous. "I'm sorry I got defensive. I know you're not the person to spread secrets." With that the tension rolled away from them.

The doorbell rang and caused them both to look at the door. "I should get that." She stated. "I should get these to Marcus." He motioned to the onions. The two of them part ways and Katherine greeted the family as they walked in.

Once again, dinner was successful with laughs and new jokes. J.J, Garcia and Katherine decided they were going to shop on Saturday since it was about three months until Christmas and they wanted to see what possible gift options there were. Lucy went into the kitchen and pulled out the cake and the pie she made for this week's dessert.

"You're going to be the death of me." Marcus joked as he eyed the cake. "No one said you had to eat it." Lucy stated. "Honey, I can't say no to your baking." It was true though, Lucy was an awesome baker and everyone looked forward to what she brought for dessert every week.

Once all the food was gone, everyone helped with the cleanup, making it seem like nothing. As the night grew later everyone started to head out, with work early in the morning. Tonight was the first time Katherine felt comfortable enough to give everyone a hug good-bye. Morgan was more than excited to give her a crushing bear hug, which she laughed and clung to him just as tight. She even gave Spencer a hug; he was still very wary about human contact but Katherine decided to treat him the same as everyone else so hugs were bound to happen.

It was decided that Katherine was going to drive Penelope home, as the girls still needed to finish talking. Morgan offered to stay until they were done, saying it wasn't a problem to him if it wasn't a problem with Reid. The doctor knew that the girls really needed to talk and so the two men sat outside on the balcony while the girls talked away inside. "So what do you think of Katherine?" Morgan asked.

"Well, she's nice." Reid answered. Derek leaned forward from his chair to look closer at Spencer. "That's all you got? She's nice." Reid looked away from his friend down to his shoes. "Yeah, she's nice." Derek rolled his eyes. "Come on, it took you some time to get those onions. Do you think she's pretty?" Derek edged him. "She is." Reid agreed. "You interested?" The older male asked.

"I barely know her. I… I don't know how you… How do I answer that?" Reid was baffled. His time with Katherine has been very brief. Sure they talked before; he was constantly throwing his random know everything facts at her. There had also been two more times that she had lunch with just him at the office while Penelope worked. "It's a yes or a no, man."

Reid looked over at his friend. He really didn't know. He never really thought about it. Yeah, Kathrine was nice, funny and pretty. She was only two years younger than him. He did enjoy spending time with her and generally was happy when she was around. He liked how she was passionate about her work and how she talked about his co-workers with him. "I guess."

"Geez, don't sound so sure about that." Morgan laughed. "Don't worry about it buddy. I was just asking."

Time was going by as they enjoyed the cool September night but there was no word from the girls. Morgan looked at his watch and frowned. It was now almost midnight and he decided that maybe they should check on the sisters. The two women were on the couch fast asleep, Katherine's phone buzzed on the coffee table in front of them. "Unbelievable. We're outside freezing our butts off and here they are all toasty and sleeping." Morgan muttered.

Spencer looked at Katherine, really looked at her. Now that Morgan talked about if he liked her he couldn't help but think about it. The phone started buzzing again and he looked down at it. 'Work' was the contact and he knew he should wake her up. Morgan watched the younger male with interest, watching to see how he interacted with the girl.

"Rin." Spencer spoke softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rin, wake up." He shook her gently and a small groan came from her lips. She crackled her eyes open at the doctor; he was holding her phone as it buzzed in his hand. "Doc? What are you doing here?" She asked clearly not remembering she was on the couch. "You feel asleep. Your job is calling non-stop." He stated.

She looked over and saw Morgan now waking up Penelope. She looked back at Reid. "What time is it?" She was still dazed. "Almost midnight." He stated, once again pointing to her vibrating phone. She grabbed the phone and answered. "Hello?" She mumbled into the receiver as she laid her head back on the couch pillow. "Uh huh." That was what most of her conversation entailed before her hung up and whined.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked the younger girl as he finally got Garcia up. "My boss is sick and she needs me to come in early tomorrow to administer medicine to and feed the animals at the shelter."

"That's not too bad. When do you need to be there?" Penelope asked as she stood from the couch, forcing herself to wake up. "Four in the morning." Katherine sighed and stood up as well. "We better get going then." The older sibling stated.

Morgan hugged her first, her back actually cracked from his bear hug. "Alright Buff, let's not break me in two." She joked into his shoulder as she embraced him back. "Got to make up for all those hugs you dodged. Two bear hugs a day should take care of that." He joked as he released her.

Reid was next, a slightly less awkward hug was given now that he expected it. It was in that hug that he unconsciously breathed in her scent, which was sweet and pleasant.

Penelope enveloped her into a hug, they had a very long talk and though they both cried they both felt so much better after. "You need anything, you call me." She whispered to the younger girl. Katherine nodded her head. "I know."

After hugs and goodbyes Katherine let her dogs out for a potty break and then went right off to bed, her thoughts too jumbled to make any sense of anything that happened during the day. All she knew is that Penelope and she were a lot closer now.

A/N: Thoughts?


	5. You Already Know What You Are

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, etc. Sorry for the long wait. I just moved into my new house and my life is currently in boxes but I had to write something for you all.

**Same Book but Never the Same Page**  
><strong>Chapter Five :: You Already Know What You Are<strong>

To say that work was the very pit of hell would be an understatement. Katherine had been at work for the past thirteen hours with no break. Anything bad that could have possibly happened at the animal shelter - happened. When Katherine arrived at work at four in the morning to medicate and feed the animals there had been no power. After working up some courage and walking over to the phone book to find the electric company number, she used her cell phone light to locate an actual flashlight to work with until the lights came on.

By six she had two calls from the police department, one for a car accident where there was a dog in the car. The shelter would hold it at the facility until the driver or another family member could retrieve the canine. The second call was for a woman who found a nest of squirrels in her car hood area when the car wouldn't start. By seven the Saint Bernard who suffers from separation anxiety had broken open his kennel door and was running around the facility. She had secured him in another kennel. The rest of the kennel staff started showing up at eight.

There had been three reclaimed animals and four adoptions before eleven. Along with those seven animals leaving the facility another twelve came in by that time frame; both domestic and wild. She had placed a call to several rehabilitation centers to take the wildlife in. By one in the afternoon, the facility was open for the public to view the animals. During this time one of Marcus's cruelty cases came in to argue the summons written to him about failure to provide proper care to his animal and that if the animal was not treated by a vet in the next ten days, not only would the animal be removed from the house but a new summons would be written for each day the animal was not seen by the vet.

The owner, of course, caused a huge scene in which Lucy called for police to escort the man from the building. Katherine has sent a quick text to her sister explaining her busy morning and how she didn't even get lunch herself. Katherine then responded to a call with Marcus for animal neglect to a few horses at a barn right on the outskirts of town, following by another call for four baby kittens found under someone's deck. On their way back to base they had to respond to a call where there was a bat in a house. They then had to catch it, remove it from the building and have it euthanized by a vet to be sent out for rabies testing since the family didn't know how long the bat had been there.

They were back to base by quarter after four. Katherine had cleaned up the kittens for fleas and ticks. While she did that Marcus wrote up the report for the horse cruelty they responded to. Now it was five o' clock, Katherine sat on the floor in their office, kittens in her lap as she started to bottle feed them one-by-one. "Do you have anything to snack on?" She asked as she registered how hungry she felt. Marcus shook his head. "No, didn't pack lunch today. Wish I did." He answered. She phone rang next to her and she grabbed it. "Hello?" She sounded irritated when she answered.

Penelope frowned at her sister's tone of voice. "Well don't you sound peachy?" She stated. "Where are you at?" She asked.

"Hell." She answered as she placed the first kitten down and picked up the second. "Sorry, it's been a rough day. I'm still at work."

"Good, well I mean not good… but good at the same time." Penelope stated as she pulled open the door to the building she was going in. "How much do you love me?" She asked sweetly.

There was a moment of silence. "What do you want?" Katherine asked warily, usually when people ask that question in that tone of voice they ask her to do something she really didn't want to do. Penelope laughed. "Oh honey, I don't want anything from you I promise." She stated. "Are you busy?" She tried a new question.

"Kinda, not really… I'm bottle feeding some baby kittens that Marcus and I picked up today." The younger girl answered as she watched the kitten drinking from the bottle. Her sister let out a small squeal. "That sounds adorable."

"Not really. There is nothing cute about milk faced kittens that not only can't eat by themselves but they can't even relieve themselves." Penelope made a face at her sister's statement. "Gross."

"That's what I get for working with animals." Kat joked as she switched to the third feline. "Anyway, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing really – I just wanted to know if you like pizza." The Tech Goddess stated, already knowing the answer. Katherine blinked twice. "Of course I like pizza… you've seen me eat it before." She was utterly confused now by her sister's behavior.

The office doors suddenly open and Penelope was standing there, a bottle of Pepsi in her arm. She ended the call as she smiled at her sister and Marcus. "Good, cause we brought some." She gestured to behind her. Morgan held three pizza boxes while Reid stood next to him with another two bottles in his arms.

"Haha! You guys are live savers!" Marcus laughed as he looked up from his report. The three FBI agents came into the office and started to take it over with dinner. "Alright stop writing Tough Guy." Penelope stated as she tossed paper plates to Marcus. "And you, put down that adorable fuzz ball."

Katherine smiled. "No can do. I just have to feed one more after this guy and then I'll be able to join you." Penelope made her way to watch the feeding process as the younger girl switched to the last kitten. "It's so tiny." She stated the obvious. "Who is going to take care of them?" She asked and Katherine literally dropped the bottle. "What's wrong?" Penelope asked but Katherine ignored her and checked the time on her phone. _5:13PM _"Marcus…" She started, grabbing his attention away from the conversation he was having with the boys. "Did you ever call foster care for these guys?" She asked as she picked the bottle back up and continued to feed the last kitten.

"Shit." He muttered and quickly looked at the time himself. Katherine's shoulders fell in defeat; foster homes were harder to get a hold of after four thirty. She was going to have to take them home and feed them every three hours as these guys were only three weeks old at the most. "I can take them." Marcus stated, but she knew he couldn't. His landlord didn't allow pets in his apartment. "No, it's fine. I'll take them but we need a foster by tomorrow." She stated.

After she was done with the kittens she bundled them back up in a blanket and placed them on the heating pad. She washed her hands and joined everyone around the pizza. "Oh this is for you." Reid handed her a vanilla coke that she didn't notice on the table. "I remembered you like it." He stated.

A smile appeared on her face as she took the bottle. "Thanks Spen." She opened the bottle and took a sip before melting into happiness. Caffeine and sugar: just what she needed. The five of them enjoyed the pizza, laughing and trying to make the day a little better. After cleaning up Morgan offered to drive them both home so they didn't walk, pay a taxi or the subway. Marcus was the first to be dropped off, he asked again if he should take the kittens but Katherine refused him again and bid him goodnight. As they went to her house, she sat in the back with Reid and forced him to hold one of the kittens. "You're not going to break it Doc." She smiled as she watched him cradle the kitten gently. "I know, I just never held one this small." He stated. "Well, there is a first time forever thing – right?" She grabbed the other three kittens and placed them in his lap. Reid tensed at the sudden attack of fuzzy felines. "One of them in going to fall." He panicked which cause Katherine to giggle at him.

She took two from his lap and held them in her arms for the remainder of the ride. Reid threw out random facts that he knew about cats while Katherine gave him her undivided attention.

Morgan and Garcia exchanged glances as they watched the two in the back seat; a shared thought was passed between them wordlessly. Only after dropping both of the younger adults at their houses did they begin to talk. "So I'm not crazy right?" Penelope asked as soon as she saw Reid step into his place. "Nope, there is definitely something between the two of them." Morgan stated. "Do you think they're secretly dating?" She asked. "Nah, I don't think they even realize they like each other. I mean we know Reid has a small amount of relationship experience and we know Kat doesn't have a boyfriend. Has she ever talked about an ex to you before?"

Garcia shook her head. "No, and I don't remember reading about one on her blog either." She stated. "I'm gonna talk to her about him." She decided. "No, let them figure it out. If we need to nudge them then we will. As for now, let it take its course."

***One Week Later***

_September 13__th__ - I have been a terrible writer for this week. I apologize. I had been caring for some kittens at the end of last week. They were only supposed to stay the night but I had them for three days until we found foster placement for them. Work had also been a ticking time bomb while my boss out sick all week. I went in early every day to cover her duties which had me in the building by four in the morning. Not early to bed and early to rise is something that I'm used to with my history of insomnia, but with the crazy nonstop calls at work have run me ragged. _

_The good thing about this week is that Penelope has been totally awesome and has brought me dinner every night I got stuck there late. Morgan has also given me a ride home every night as well. Reid has joined us for three of those dinner dates and has remembered my ultimate love of vanilla coke earning him some brownie points. Anyway my boss is better now and is giving me this whole week off from work for filling in and maintaining all the crazy. I'm sure she will regret it and end up calling me in but hey the thought of being off is nice. _

_I did get to do some Christmas gift hunting with J.J and Penelope last weekend; they are going to help me pick out gifts for the members of the 'family' as Penelope keeps insisting calling them all. I don't mind the term – just different for me to get used to. Anyway I hate to cut this short but I am actually at Morgan's work desk while they work on a case. Penny and I are enjoying some lunch at Harry O's soon._

Reid was happy to see the small update on her blog. She had left it open on Morgan's computer and his curiosity got the better of him. He closed out of the page and looked at the clock. It was almost time for dinner. Morgan asked him if he wanted to join him and the sisters to get Chinese after work and he agreed. To keep himself busy he looked over some old cases again, it wasn't that he needed to reread them – he remembered them all completely.

Katherine walked out of Penelope's office as the older female finished her work for the day. She spotted Reid at his desk, whatever he was reading he didn't look very interested in. She grinned to herself and snuck up behind him. With her day off she had been in a rather good mood and was feeling pure energy pulsing thought her body. She stood behind his chair and quickly covered his eyes and pulling his head back gently so it was trapped between her body and hands.

The darkness came over the doctor as he felt hands cover his eyes. He was startled at first and the body behind him chuckled at his nervous jump. He knew this was a simple game and it was definitely a female due to the sound of the chuckle and the small, thin fingers on his face. "I suppose I'm to guess." He stated out loud. Only response was an 'Mm-hm.' He reached up with his hands to touch the others. He didn't feel anything to give person away.

Katherine smiled as she stared down at the doctor, who was trying to figure out who she was. She hadn't noticed how smooth his hands were before this, probably because she never shook them. She knew he was feeling for rings and scars but she didn't have any of that, her dog bite from Texas healed nicely with no scars. His hands gripped her wrists gently. "Rin." He stated and she let him pull her hands away.

"How did you know?" She pouted, her hands slipping from his as she moved to stand next to his chair. He reached for her left wrist and took it in his hand. "Your hair tie." He answered and looked up at her with his own smile. "You always have two, unless your hair is up. Then there is only one."

"Cheater." She mumbled and he laughed. "You're just sore because I figured out it was you."

She sighed and then sat on his desk facing him. "Ready for dinner in a little bit?" She asked him. "Yes, I would say I'm hungry." He answered.

"Where is the Stud Muffin?" She motioned to Derek's empty desk. "Helping Hotch with something. He should be done soon."

The two of them continued to make small talk as they wait for the other two to join them. Katherine was happy that he was more comfortable talking with her now than he did a few weeks ago. Penelope came from her office and frowned at them. "Guys I have to cancel for tonight. My neighbor needs me to help her with something and she said it couldn't wait." Kat frowned back at her sister. "Want me to come with you?" She asked. "No, no. You guys and Morgan have fun." She stated. "I'll see you tomorrow right?" The older sibling asked. "Of course. I have nothing else to do."

About ten minutes later Morgan called Reid saying that he was sorry but he was still helping Hotch. He was skipping on dinner and for them and Garcia to have fun. So Spencer and Katherine sat at the Chinese restaurant together, eating. "So Spen, we rarely get one on one time so I think it's time we know each other more." She stated took a sip of her drink.

He looked over at her. "What would you like to know?" He asked. She grinned. "Actually I want to play a game." He gave her a questioning look, his eyebrows coming closer together. "What game?"

"Truth." She stated. "It's a game that I started playing with Marcus when we got assigned to be partners. It's a simple way to learn more about each other. The rule is you must tell the truth, no matter what. You can skip a question – but if I answer the next question you ask then I win." She explained. "Asking questions is a lot more fun when you start getting deeper in the backgrounds of people, but we start off slow."

Their dinner arrived and he agreed. "Alright – it could be interesting. You start." He grabbed his fork and picked up his first piece of chicken. "What is the last vegetable you would want to be?" She asked seriously, throwing him completely off. "What?"

Katherine grinned at him. "Oh you heard me."

Needless to say the night was interesting. Reid had learned that Katherine's favorite color was purple, she considers herself a night owl and a morning person, and she not only has never used but also doesn't believe in using her side arm on a potentially dangerous animal even though she is instructed to do so for self-defense. She loves music, all music no matter what and other small things.

Katherine learned Reid never wore matching socks, if he could have a superpower it would be telepathy and that he just like her doesn't like the dark. He likes extra sugar in his coffee because he dislikes the taste. He also enjoys horror movies, to her delight, and that Halloween was his favorite holiday. She noticed that once he started talking about things he enjoyed he really would talk for great lengths of time, not that she minded.

Reid insisted on walking her back to her place and then he would get a cab from there. They talked about books, the stars and other mindless subjects. As they waited for the taxi to arrive they sat on the front steps. "You're a very interesting guy Doc." She stated out of the blue. "In a good way so don't worry. I feel like I can talk to you for hours and never get bored." She flashed him her trademark smile. He smiled back. "Yes, I suppose that is a good thing. I don't want to bore you."

"I think I decided that we need to have more one on one time. Tonight was rather enjoyable." She stated as she looked down at her feet. "I'd like that." He agreed. The taxi pulled up and the two of them stood. "Thanks for walking me home and for paying for dinner, neither which you had to do."

"I wanted to." He simply stated.

"Good night Spen." She wrapped her arms around him in a firm embrace.

"You too, Rin." He whispered in her ear as he hugged her back.

A/N: Thoughts?


	6. I Remember

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, etc.

**Same Book but Never the Same Page**  
><strong>Chapter Six :: I Remember <strong>

Katherine was curled up on the couch, exhausted and cold. She had passed out not even a minute after her head hit the pillow. The unit commander, Marie, sat at the table with a pile of pictures along with a yellow note pad with a description on animals along with an identification number and what unit set up they were located in.

The Humane Society of the United States was currently shutting down a puppy mill in Kansas. A total of eighty-seven living dogs were found outside at the residence. Another thirty three living puppies, all in poor condition were found in the basement of the house with the mothers. 118 and still counting deceased dogs have been found in multiple holes dug around the back of the kennels. The home owner was arrested on multiple violations found by the USDA and also had charges still being written for animal cruelty and neglect.

The team was taking a break as most dogs were violent and unfamiliar with human contact making the capture process harder than normal. Marcus had entered the trailer and shook the rain water off his jacket. "Going for a coffee run, does anyone want anything?" He asked. Marie looked up from her paper work with tired eyes. "The biggest coffee you can get. I'll be working on this all night. I think you're partner will want something after her nap." She pointed to Katherine.

Marcus shook his head. He had told Katherine to stay home for this mission; she had been having a hard time sleeping the past two weeks. Harder than normal. She shrugged him off and told him she would be fine but he kept a close eye on her. She jumped at the slightest noise and she was dead on her feet, mostly staring off into the distance. He nodded to the commander and stepped back out of the trailer.

Katherine jumped awake, falling on the floor, as she heard her cell phone going off. She blinked twice as she grabbed the device and looked at the message. 'Severe alert: Flash flood in this area until 12:25AM EDT. Avoid flood area. Check local media.'

Marie stepped into the trailer. "Oh good, you're up. We just got coffee and now it's down pouring. We need to get more dogs into safer areas. We need your help." Katherine stood up from the floor and rolled her neck and shook her limbs to wake up faster. She adjusted her jacket and stepped outside.

She was immediately drenched and it was dark but the high beam lights they had set up make it a lot easier to work. Marcus walked up to her and shoved a coffee into her hand. "Hope you had a good nap. Time to get to work." He stated. She took two large sips knowing that she wouldn't have time for any more than that. The teams split into groups to get dogs from their cages. The ground was not only flooding but slick and sticky with mud. Katherine slipped twice as she tried to get a larger dog into an airline crate. Marcus was bit three different times on his arms by three different dogs that he grabbed.

Kat had to close her eyes and tried to block out the sound of throw up as a team member heaved on the sidelines after accidently stepping on a deceased dog. You could tell it was a newer member not yet used to the horrors they dealt with.

After an hour Katherine was moved back inside to shower and help fill out paper work on the animals they removed. Marie, another team member and herself worked until their fingers ached: typing everything they could make out about the animals from the sopping wet note pads and into their database. When it was time to call it a night she noticed a missed call and three text messages on her phone.

She viewed the call first, it was from Reid. She and him started talking on the phone twice a week at night for at least half an hour. Their conversations were never interesting to others, mostly about horror movies and books. She frowned at his name as she hadn't been able to speak with him in over two and half weeks due to the fact that both the HSUS and the FBI had been working on cases nonstop. She did wish him a happy birthday since she missed it. She promised to make it up to him somehow. Sighing she flopped on her cot in the trailer, she just wanted to go home - she hadn't seen anyone from the BAU for at least four weeks.

She then checked the text messages. Two of the messages were from her sister. _'I hope you're doing okay. I know you're doing a lot of work, I might have hacked into the HSUS data work.' _A second text came from her about an hour later. _'My god, you guys are running a train out there! Please take care.' _The third message made her smile. _'I miss our talks. Please be careful in the storm.' _It was from Reid.

She didn't care that it was late at night, she wanted to contact him. _'I miss them too. Hopefully I'll be home soon. We can catch up over pizza and a horror movie.' _She closed her eyes for a moment before she stood up and turned off the light. As she crawled under the covers her phone buzzed. _'I'd like that.' _Katherine couldn't help but smile again before she rolled over and went to bed.

***Three days later***

Reid was sitting on his couch reading a book while resisting the urge to look at his cell phone. Morgan had pointed it out to him yesterday that he noticed him checking it nonstop. The older man questioned and teased him about it until he was able to head home for the day. The doctor knew he kept checking way because he was waiting to hear from the strawberry brunette, and now so did Morgan. Katherine hadn't had time to post on her blog according to Garcia for two weeks and they barely talked. All he knew is that Garcia was keeping taps on the amount of dogs the Humane Society was entering into their database.

He would have to admit it to himself that he had developed a small crush on the girl. He enjoyed their talks; her laugh was contagious as was her smile. She cared about everyone she met from his unit and their families; she constantly asked about Hotchner's son, Jack, and invited him over for family dinner as well. She was always in a good mood and loved to share happiness by surprising the BAU randomly with cake or a visit the day after a long case. Sometimes she was too excited to discuss a movie or book with him and text him non-stop until he was free to sit and talk on the phone.

He was torn from his thoughts of her when a knock came upon his door. He looked at the time and sighed. _8:05PM _Morgan was just on time. The two of them had been playing video games as the older male insisted. He wasn't in the mood tonight but knew telling Morgan that would do nothing for him. The man was persistent. He opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks; two seconds later he was thrown off his balance when the girl in the doorway lunged at him, her arms embracing him tightly. "Surprise!"

"Rin." He whispered her name as he wrapping his arms around her. "It's so good to hear your voice, Spen. It's even better to see you." She pulled back and flashed him her trademark smile.

"I wasn't expecting you back this week." He stated as he reached to close the door. "Wait, my bag is still out there." She quickly reached out the door and pulled her back into the room. "I just got released today and I couldn't wait to see everyone, so here I am."

Reid looked at the bag and then at her. "Did you just get back? Like just now?" He asked. She chuckled. "Yes I did." He was confused as to why Garcia didn't tell anyone, she usually kept them up to date on the humane law officer. "Does anyone know?" He asked looking down at her. She shook her head. "Just you." She paused and her smile fell. ""Is that a bad thing? Were you expecting someone?" She asked now slightly nervous that she just barged in. "N-no!" He stated loudly. "I just… not even Garcia?" He couldn't think.

"Nope. I missed your birthday and I wanted to make it up to you by spending time with you. Plus once Penny finds out I'm back she is going to keep me to herself until family dinner." She looked down at her shoes and bit her lip. Her fingers played with a strand of hair. All signs of nervousness. "I can leave if you want." She looked up at him forcing a smile that he didn't believe in. "Not a big deal." He saw the lie in her eyes.

His brows furrowed in confusion. She wanted to be there with him, of all people. "No. That's not what I want." He felt bold and stepped closer to her, grabbed her arm gently and tugged her to him. "Just shocked to see you here." He explained, happy that she returned his hug.

Katherine closed her eyes as her head hit his chest, he was warm and comfortable. He smelt of light cologne and she breathed it in as she relaxed in his arms. "It's good to be home." She explained and her stomach growled loudly causing her to chuckle. "Did you eat dinner yet?" She asked as she pulled back.

"Not yet."

"Good, order some pizza and I'll pick a horror movie."

They decided on The Shining and shared a blanket as they sat on the couch. He watched her more than the movie: he could tell there was something off with her, she jumped a lot more and looked exhausted. When the doorbell rang from the pizza delivery guy she jumped so high that it made him jump. He was hoping that it was just from working so much the past four weeks.

As the movie progressed she shifted closer to him suddenly feeling cold. If it made him uncomfortable, he didn't say anything to her. It wasn't much longer after enjoying the warmth from his body that she drifted to sleep. Her head rested on his shoulder and he was frozen in his spot. He knew that she must be exhausted so he didn't want to disturb her but he really wanted to shift her into a more comfortable position.

After ten minutes of trying to move her without waking her, Reid finally was able to move his arm on the back of the couch while resting her head on his chest. In fact, she snuggled closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He moved his arm from the back of the couch to hold her to him and he closed his eyes as well.

Reid was unsure of what time it was when he felt someone struggling against him and heard the screaming that came with it. His eyes snapped open to a dark room, lit only by the blue light of the television. Katherine was struggling in her sleep, yelling at someone 'Please stop'. "Katherine, Katherine!" He yelled as he caught her swinging arms. "No, no, no!" She kept repeating and trying to push him away. "Katherine, wake up." He continued to wrestle her, which wasn't easy as they were both lounging on the couch.

The wrong move by her had her falling off the couch with him over her, the blanket tangled in their legs causing more of a panic from her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, please Glenn. Don't hurt me." She whimpered as tears rolled down her face as she stopped fighting, ready to accept her punishment.

Reid lifted his weight off from her body by leaning it on his right arm and with his left hand he touched her face. "Rin, wake up. It's just me. It's just Spencer. I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never hurt you." He whispered. Another whimper left her lips as she cracked her eyes open. "Spencer?" She questioned as she touched his chest, feeling that he was really there. "I'm right here." He whispered. "It was so dark." She stated.

He moved back off from her, untangling their legs from the blanket. "Are you alright?" He asked as he helped her up from the floor. "Yeah… sorry it was just a nightmare." She wrapped her arms around herself after she was standing. "That was some nightmare." He commented. "It was like you were reliving…some...thing." His spoke slowly as his mind connected what she was saying in her sleep to her talk with Garcia that he walked in over a month ago. "It's the closet, isn't it?" He asked. She nodded her head. "I sometimes have nightmares about it." She admitted as she shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Don't sound so ashamed." He stated. "It is common to keep reliving events that traumatized you when you're under a lot of stress. I can only imagine with the non-stop work between the shelter and the rescue team that you have felt the pressure fall on your shoulders making sleep basically impossible."

"Spen, I really don't want to talk about it. Can I just get a hug and I'll head out for the night?" She still looked tired. He looked at the time and shook his head. "It's after one in the morning, just stay the night. I'll take the couch." He offered. She didn't even have the fight in her. "Fine, I'm too tired to care." She stated. "Can I still get that hug though?"

Spencer smiled at her and wrapped her in his arms.

A/N: Thoughts?


End file.
